The USU Center for Health Disparities Research (USUCHD-R) will engage a program of biomedical and behavioral health research to reduce and eliminate health disparities. The Center will continue and expand its current research program on long term behavioral modification to reduce and prevent obesity among African American women and apply the results of this research experience to build a program on cardiovascular disease (CVD) and the metabolic syndrome, both of which disproportionately affect minority populations. Issues related to lifestyle and health, health care access, health status and health disparities will be investigated. The five objectives of the USUCHD-R are to: (1) Maintain and strengthen the organizational and administrative infrastructure of the current EXPORT Center to support and facilitate the implementation and execution of the activities of the USUCHD-R that will transform it into an exploratory research center of excellence. (2) Expand the scope of ongoing successful research activities of the USUCHD to explore the physiological, behavioral, and psychosocial underpinnings of CVD and the metabolic syndrome in minority populations. (3) Create new and exceptional training opportunities within the USUCHD-R for minority graduates and junior faculty in the biomedical and clinical sciences. (4) Actively involve community partners in research, training opportunities, and educational offerings to increase awareness of CVD and metabolic syndrome health disparities. (5) Translate the research results and new knowledge and disseminate information aimed at the prevention of CVD, risk factors and associated morbidities. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]